Jin (1992)
Perfil *'Nombre Real: '''Kim Seok Jin (김석진)thumb|258px|Jin *'Nombre Artístico: Jin (진) * 'Apodos: '''Pink Princess/Princess Jin/Jin Hime/Ardilla *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Visual, Compositor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Anyang-Gwangcheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 1.80cm *'Peso: '''60kg *'Tipo de Sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal Chino: Mono *'Agencia: 'Big Hit Entertainment Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: BTS ** Posición: Visual, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, mandarín (básico) e inglés (básico). *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar. *'Modelo a seguir: T.O.P de Big Bang *'''Chica ideal: '''Alguien que se asimile a un cachorro en cuanto a rostro (Ternura) Y personalidad. *Que sea amigable, cocine bien. * '''La persona que quiere: Mi papá * La persona con la que quiere estar para siempre: Mi mamá * 'Color favorito: '''Rosa. * '''Actor favorito: '''Leonardo Di Capreo. * '''Artista favorito: '''Eminem. * Le apodan Pink Princess/Princess Jin porque su color favorito es el rosa. * Fue modelo antes del predebut. *Es el mejor amigo de Kidoh de ToppDogg, ya que este antes sería uno de los miembros BTS. *Es el que mejor cocina en el grupo. *Su hermano mayor le introdujo al mundo del Hip-Hop cuando él redondeaba con 11 años. *Va a la Universidad KonKuk en la cual estudia Arte y filmación (Actuación) *Trabajo en su adolescencia como Butón (Botones, recepcionista) Hace mención de ello en el capítulo 7 de American Hustle life. *Se ha introducido más en la producción de las canciones de BTS con el Mini Álbum In the mood for love PT.1 *Ha participado en la producción de las canciones de BTS, del rap de Rap Monster en No more dream, como en Propose, Love is not over y Fun boys, entre otras. *Los demás miembros dicen que entre los miembros Jin es quien mejor cuerpo tiene. *Su numero favorito es el 4 *Es el miembro que suele limpiar el dormitorio. * Jimin (1995) para Style Vol.13 dijo que Jin es un 98% infantil y un 2% maduro. *En el grupo, es más cercano a V y a Rap Monster, aun que adora al maknae (JungKook). *Jin dice que parpadea mucho su ojo izquierdo cuando tiene hambre. *Dice que una palabra que lo describe es ''Hidetoshi (Llamado Youngmin en corea) De doraemon, V dice que se parece a Jin. *Los miembros dijeron que suele ser tranquilo, pero que cuando están todos juntos, se vuelve hiperactivo. *Puede caminar como la niña del exorcista (con la espalda doblada hacia atrás). *Le gusta ver películas de animación. *Siempre cubre su boca cuando ríe. *Siente que se ve terrible si se mira al espejo mientras baila. *Dice que cuando come es feliz que la gente le parece como ángeles. *Su forma de comer se parece a la de un conejo. *En una ocasión se asusto por que V empezó a aplaudir dormido. *Jin quisiera ser llamado por sus fans en Japón "Jin Hime" que significa "Princesa Jin". *Jimin dice que Jin es la abuela del grupo. *Le gustaría hacer paracaidismo. *Esta conforme con todo su cuerpo pero su parte preferida son sus mejillas ya que son tensas. *Jimin cree que Jin es un chico guapo y de gran corazón. *En el KCON L.A se incluyo a Jin junto con Gong Chan (B1A4), Hong Bin (VIXX), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y L.Joe (Teen Top) como los visuales del concierto. * En el nuevo vídeo Danger mostró su lado mas varonil por su nuevo color de cabello. * Jin nombro a los tres mas inquietos del grupo V, JungKook y Jimin (1995) dejando aparte a Rap Monster, J-Hope, El y SUGA * En Idol Staring Battle fue el miembro que más tiempo llevo sin pestañear su tiempo fue 5 min y 13 seg. * Suga eligió a Jin entre todos los demás miembros del grupo como el que mas necesitaba de su mamá, también dijo que incluso Jin se podía quedar horas hablando con su mama por teléfono. * En el último High five en Japón, una fan le pregunto su peso & él respondió que pesa actualmente 60kg. * Sale a trotar todas las noches con Jimin y hacen juntos ejercicios de brazos. * Jin hace Snowboarding y le gusta demasiado la natación. * Jin comparte hobbys con V, como leer mangas, series de anime. * Todos los miembros, excepto Suga, dicen que Jin es el más infantil en el grupo. * Hizo un cover de Ra.D "Mom" por el Día de los Padres (8 de mayo), que lo publicó en su blog y en Sound Clound. (Sound Cloundhttps://soundcloud.com/bangtan/150507mp3) * Tiene un gran parecido a Min Hyun de NU'EST (cuando sonrie) Galería Jin01.jpg Jin02.jpg Jin03.jpg Jin05.jpg bts_1429484107_3_Jin.jpg Jin06.jpg y7ui.jpg 66utuu.jpg 44230_bts-jin.jpg|sensual y croqueto jin |link=Jin 1992 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1992